A New HawkMoth
by TheButterflyPrincessXoXo
Summary: They found out who he was, Who Hawkmoth was. He was defeated and arrested, The next thing they know there is a akuma attack the next day. What is going on?
1. Prologue

**A/N~ Inspiration from "The New Hawkmoth" By rejoice on watt pad. ****Enjoy!**

Hawkmoth was defeated and revealed. This whole time he was Gabriel Agreste, The news shocked Paris along with Ladybug and Chat most of all. He found out his own father was the man causing damage to Paris for who knows what reason, Now he has to face the harm that comes his way due to it. Gabriel was being took away by the police many news people came around to question the hero's about the battle, What's going to happen to them, About Adrien most of all. Well Chat just stood off to the side looking upset, "Hey Chat you Okay? We won.." Ladybug tried to lay her right hand on Chats shoulder, Well tried to be pushed away. "Well I am heading home m'lady, See ya" Before Ladybug could do anything else he was already gone. "That was strange" Ladybug looked down at the little butterfly pin in her hand wondering what to do with it since Master Fu was out of town for the week, She could not take it back. "What to do with you, Oh bring you home" Ladybug swing off back home, Landing on her balcony and detransforming and heading down in her room. "Mari what are you going to do with it, Since Master is away" Tikki flew over to Mari who is sitting on her bed looking down at the dull little pin in her hand, Deep in thought. "I don't- Wait! You know my miraculous box" Mari shoots up walking over to her desk, Opening the front drew and pulling out the small brown Chinese print box. "Oh yes! You can put it in there for now. Great idea!" Tikki flew around the room, Towards Mari. "T-Thanks Tikki, Ha ha" Mari opened the box, Showing a red velvet soft surface to set the miraculous on. Which she glad put the pin on and closed the box and put the box back in her drew. "Well let's get ready for bed Tikki, Tomorrow is going to be a long day."  
"And Adrien is going to need a lot of comforting Mari" Tikki followed Mari who is getting reading for bed in a nice pink night gown. "Yes he is, Goodnight Tikki" Mari climbed into her bed under her covers. "Goodnight Mari" Tikki laid down next to Mari.

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	2. One

Maris alarm has been going off for the past five minutes, Mari and Tikki are tired from yesterday.

"Dear your alarm" Maris mom called from downstairs. Mari woke up rubbing her eyes, Till slipping into reality and shutting off her alarm and sliding out of bed fast. Walking Tikki up.

"Mari, What's going on!" Tikki flew to Mari in per scared.

"We are going to be late!" Mari quickly got ready, Putting on her purse, And running towards her door to leave till stopping.

"Wait!" Mari turned around, Opening the drew on her front desk, Pulling out the box with the butterfly miraculous in it.

"Mari what are you doing?"

"I should bring it, To keep a eye on it." Mari said putting the box in her purse.

"Just don't loose it" Tikki flew into Maris purse, Well Mari closed it.

"I won't. And Mari headed off to school.

**(Time Skip)**

When Mari got to school, She was running up the steps so fast she did not see Adrian doing the same and "Bam!" They ran right into each other causing Maris bag to fall opening and the box falling out, But Mari did not notice.

"I-I am sorry A-Adrian" Mari helped Adrian pick up his things and get up.

"It's no problem, I am just running late too is all." Adrian helped Mari up, With her stuff as well.

"Well I-I got to go Adrian" Mari ran off waving goodbye.

"Bye!" Plagg flew out of Adrian's jacket.

"Do you have a crush lover boy"

"Plagg! Stay down!"

"Come on-" Plagg stomped mid sentence spotting the Chinese printed box.

"Plagg you stopped, What is-" Adrian looked at Plagg holding the box.

"Is that?"

"One of the miraculous boxes? Yes kid"

"But- Where did it come from?"

"I don't know kid? Let's go see what miraculous it is" Plagg flew around excitedly dropping the box in the process, But dew to Adrian's cat like reflexes caught it.

"Careful! Okay- Chill, Well we have class and-"

"You are such a party pooper!"

"I am not, Besides- I-I-"

"See there is no excuse come on" Plagg pulled Adrian towards the bathroom.

"Okay coming, Geez- Fine!"

"Yes! Let's see what this is kid" Plagg and Adrian started heading to the bathroom...

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	3. Two

Adrian is in a bathroom stall of the males bathroom with the butterfly brooch pinned to his shirt. The kwami is just floating there in per silence along with Plagg. Adrian does not know what to do, He would never go down this path, But...

"So let me get this straight this whole time my father just wanted to bring mother back" The little butterfly kwami nodded his head.

"The butterfly brooch, What are its powers again"

"Kid, If you are thinking what I am thinking, Stop!" Plagg flew around desperate to get his owners attention.

"Plagg relax it's not like I am, I'm just curious." Adrian pushed the little black kitten away with his finger.

"The Butterfly Brooch allows you to give someone their own superpowers and to make that person your devoted follower" Adrian looks down at the dull pin, Pinned to his shirt, The idea ran threw his head over and over again, He needs time to think.

"Thank you Nooroo"

"Your welcome, Master" Adrian renounced Nooroo, And put him away in the box he came in and put him away in his bag.

"Kid, Please don't do this."

"I don't know yet Plagg, I would love having mother back... but-" "Kid, Just think"

"That's what I am doing, I need time to think!" Plagg never seen Adrian burst out like that before.

"Sorry, This is just per shock is all."

"Same Kid"

"What, Me or my father"

"Both"

"Ha ha of coarse."

"Well let's get to class, Plagg."

"Let's" Plagg flew into Adrian's Shirt, Adrian put the bag around his shoulder.

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	4. Three

**(Time Skip)**

The school day was over, Mari was in her heading to her room unpacking her home work from school that day. When she got to her purse to put the brooch away, It was gone!

"Tikki where's the brooch!"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"The brooch Tikki it's gone!"

"Maybe you just-"

"If you say left it somewhere, I would not!"

"Well you said you would not lose it, Soooooo."

"Don't start"

"Sorry, Mari I don't know what to say, Just hope it did not get in the wrong hands again."

"Ya, Lets hope that it got into good hands this-

"Bam"

"Tikki tell me what that is"

"Akuma, Mari"

"This is bad, Tikki and it's all my fault!"

"Everyone makes mistakes, Just you need to stop this now!"

"Right, Tikki Spots on!" Ladybug swing towards the scene of the Akuma attack.

**(Minutes Before At The Agrestes)**

Adrian renounced Plagg, Put him away in the box the brooch came in. Pinned the brooch to his shirt, He is standing in his father lair, Staring out at the city of Paris that people call a home, To him it has not been a home since his mom had dispersed.

"Master, You sure u want to do this"

"I am not sure, If I do it- The best thing is to just do it."

"Okay then, Do you need the words to transform?"

"Yes, Please"

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise"

"Nooroo, Dark Wings Rise!" After going through the transformation sequence, Stood no longer was Adrian but his hawk-moth persona, Papillon.

"Come here little akuma"

"I Since a very strong, Negative emotion."

"Fly away my little Akuma, And Evilize this trouble soul"

**(Time Skip ; Half Way During The Battle)**

Ladybug has been trying to call Chat the whole battle, But when ever she try, His paw print is not there somethings up. That's when a voice sounded out of no where.

"Hello Ladybug..." the voice is dark, But sweet behind it and young.

"W-Who's there"

"Well I am Papillon Ladybug"

"You caused this akuma attack!

"Why!?"

"I have reasons, We don't have to play this game again if you hand me your earrings my darling bug." The fog around her was heavy so she could not see at all, She had a feeling he could not either.

"I am not giving you my miraculous, Plus to do anything you need cats!"

"Oh believe me, He's already token care of" Ladybug herd a little dark giggle, From deep in the fog.

"What did you do to him!"

"You need to defeat me to find out, Or give up your self."

"I am not giving up, No matter how long I will find u and you will give me your miraculous." Ladybug went to run to where she felt like he was, Only to run into the akumatized victim. Ladybug fought the victim till the end, And was able to defeat it.

"Oh cat where ever you are I promise I will save you from Papillon if it's the last thing I do" Ladybug swings off back home.

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	5. Four

**A/N~ This is very short then usually chapters, So I might upload two chapters today.. We'll see. Enjoy! **

Mari landed on her balcony and detransformed, Headed down to her room ; Pacing back and forth.

"Tikki, What happened to cat." Tikki tried following ; Keeping up with Mari but she was moving quick.

"You need to calm down, If you could stop Adrian's Father... You can stop him"

"But That was with cat!"

"You can still do this, With or without him"

"But what if-"

"You are Ladybug Mari, You can do this" Mari Finally has the courage to stop, And relaxed on her.

"Right, I am Ladybug... I am not letting this happen Tikki"

"That's the spirit Mari" Tikki hugged Mari on the side of the cheek.

"Ha ha thanks Tikki"

"Marinate dinner" Her mom called from downstairs.

"Hungry Tikki"

"Ha ha" Mari and Tikki headed downstairs, With Tikki now hid in her jacket.

**The Screen Fades To Black **


	6. Five

Mari and her parents are sitting at the table eating dinner. When the topic about Hawk-moth came up.

"So did you guys hear on the news" Maris mother started.

"Ya there seems to be someone else causing akumas" Her father continued on.

"It is crazy, Plus knowing that Ladybug has to go through this all again" Mari added on, Trying to not reveal her identity.

"You okay sweet heart, Ladybug will handle this" Maris mother looked at her daughter who is moving her food, Not seeming to eat.

"Ya I know, What if she has to do it by her self."

"She won't have to 'cause they will the Claw-some cat noir!" Her father added on, Making arm movements during his statement.

"What of she doesn't?"

"What all could you mean sweetheart?"

"Never-mind, Can I be excused?" Mari left quickly, Going to her pillow to cry... She never knew she could be so worried about Cat... Like she's in l-love with him!

"Tikki!"

"Mari, Calm down... I swear-"

"This is not about finding him..."

"Then what?"

"I think I like-like him?"

"Really? That's amazing Mari!" Tikki flew around the room excited. Since she knows Adrian and him are the same person.

"No it is not! What about Adrian and now Cat... That big flirt!"

"What if I told you something?"

"What?"

"Have you noticed before they look the same, Cat and Adrian?"

"What could you mean?"

"Like hair and voice?"

"Well they both have blond hair and green eyes... What are you saying!"

"What if I told you they are the same"

"No! That means..." Mari starts having flash backs to every flirt moment with Cat... Then the kiss during "Dark Cupid".

"A-Adrian likes me!"

"Okay yes! But he is in trouble Mari, We have to save him!"

"Yes! Then feelings!"

"Spot on, Mari!"

"Ha ha very funny Tikki" Tikki and Mari head to bed to head to go to school Tomorrow, But see Adrian there.. How he is there? What is going on?

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	7. Six

Mari is busy heading up to the school steps, Hoping to get the day done quickly as possible to come up with a plan to find ca-well Adrian ; To save him. When

"Bam" she ran into someone dropping all her books along with the other persons, When she was helping the person and saying sorry's. She saw the persons face and could not believe it, It was Adrian in the flesh, How! Didn't something happen? How is he here? Was it a lie?

"Sorry Mari, I was not watching where I was going... Stupid me for running late"

"N-No it's fine... I am running late to anyways" Thats when a Idea hit Mari what if she walked to class with Adrian, To talk about Hawkmoth..

"H-Hey Adrian?"

"Ya"

"Since we both are heading to the same place and are running late, Wanna you know.."

"Walk to class, I'd love to with you Mari"

"Really that's great"

"Why is it?"

"I mean, I-I... I really like that, Thanks?"

"Okay..." They both stayed silent half way when walking to class, Knowing they both where getting close.. Mari decided to start, Now's the right time.

"Hey Adrian so did you hear about the new hawkmoth?"

"Oh ha ha ya- Crazy" Why is he so nervous, Somethings up.

"You okay Adrian"

"Ya I am fine, You just know with key dad use to be hawkmoth, Now knowing someone took his place is crazy"

"Ya it is, Who would do such a thing"

"Ha ha ya" Adrian seems nervous again, What is going on... I need more.

"Like, If someone.. Like your father was hawkmoth close to me.. I don't know how I would react"

"Ya... That would be crazy ha ha" Why is he so nervous?

"Well we are here Mari, It was nice talking to u"

"Ya same"

**(Time Skip)**

Mari is at her desk doing homework, Well with a piece of paper with everything Adrian said today. Trying to figure things out.

"Why do you think he was nervous Tikki?"

"I don't know Mari..." Thats when Tikki had flashbacks to when they bummed into each other that morning, Tikki sorta got a look at Adrian's hand..

"Wait!"

"What is it?"

"You know, Adrian's ring he always has on?"

"Ya, Must be his miraculous... Why?"

"He wasn't wearing it this morning!"

"What, How? That means... Papillon got it Tikki"

"More then likely, That's the only reason Tikki"

"Of coarse there's another reason, That he is Papillon" Mari proceeds to cough and drop her stuff. And look Tikki dead in the eyes.

"What Mari, It could explain his nerves, Bringing up hawkmoth"

"Don't be serious Tikki, Adrian the kindest, Sweetest boy ever.. he would never do the same thing as his father"

"I was just saying, Of coarse it is impossible"

"Yes, Tikki So don't bring it up again"

"Well Adrian thought-"

"Tikki!"

"Sorry"

"I am just saying-

"Bam""

"Tikki Akuma!"

"Spots on Mari"

"Tikki Spots on!" Mari swings off towards the akuma sighting as the...

**Screen Fades To Black**


	8. Seven

Ladybug has finished up defeating the Akuma and purify it. Ladybug was about to swing off when she heard someone calling her name, It was Alya.

"Slow down, Al-Girl are you okay?" Ladybug held out her hands to help her best friend slow down.

"Sorry, Um-No I'm just here for a interview!" Alya pulled out her phone in front of Ladybug.

"I see, Well I have a few minutes to spare... So shoot" Alya seemed liked she was about to jump for joy, But stayed professional. Alya pulled out a fox themed notebook, Flipping to a page full of questions.

"Okay, Let's See, Ha-" Alya pointed to the first one.

"Where is Chat Noir?"

"Well you see-" She can't Reveal Adrian's identity he would hate her.

"He is out town, Ya... He told me, He will be for a long long while" Alya looked at her like she was hiding something, But shook it off fast.

"How did someone get the butterfly brooch?"

"I accidentally lost it, Causing it to fall into the wrong hands... I am trying to solve this fast as possible"

"So is this your fault?"

"I take full blame, But I will make it right ... I promise" Ladybugs earrings beeped knowing she was going to detransform soon.

"Well, Got to go.. Bug out!" Ladybug swing off..

**The screen fades to black**


	9. Eight

Ladybug lands on her baloney, Detransforming and heading down to her desk chair to sit.

"Tikki, What will we do"

"What do you mean, Mari" Tikki says, During, Well eating cookies.

"You know what, How will we fix this.. Everone knows that this is m-Well ladybugs fault"

"Like I said everone makes mistakes"

"I know but this is a big one, Tikki"

"Yes, But not as big as Adrians father"

"True... Thanks tikki"

"No problem Mari... Plus you are ladybug you will find a solution"

"Your amazing tikki" Tikki fly's over nuzzling against Mari's cheek with Mari offering the same in return.

**The Screen Fades To Black**


	10. Nine

Mari woke up too the blaring sound too her alarm clock. Mari reached over turning her clock and sliding out of bed. Getting dressed for a new day of school. She brushed her teeth before eating as well putting her hair in pigtails. Mari grabbed her purse with Tikki in it and headed down stairs and grabbed a crossient, Kissed her mom and father good bye on the cheek and headed off to school.

When she got too the school, Everyone was talking about what Ladybug said of the Lady-blog, Which made Maris stomach twist in knots but tried to ignore.. Knowing she had to get too class, Till she felt a light touch to her shoulder. She yelp, Jumping in the process turning to see who it was.

"Oh A-Adrian, It's just you." Adrian happened to look at Mari sadly.

"Not like, I don't like seeing you, just you-" Adrian put his hand back on Maris shoulder making her silent her self.

"It's fine. Sorry for frightening you. Just wanted too see if you where okay, You looked, You know down."

"Ya, I am fine. Just thinking about the recent akumas is all." Adrian looked at Mari, Adrian's eyes happened to flinch back, Which Mari noticed.

"You good. I know this is hard for you" Adrian started rubbing his neck nervous.

"W-why do you say that?"

"You know with your father in all"

"Oh right that ha ha" That's when the school bell run.

"Well we better get going, Mari" Adrian started heading off. Till Mari grabbed his wrist.

"Can I talk to you, After school. Please"

"Yes of coarse." They both started walking to class, Not noticing they were holding hands.

**The Screen Fades To Black**


End file.
